Prunus salicina. 
xe2x80x98Suplumtwentyfourxe2x80x99.
This invention relates to the discovery and asexual propagation of a new variety of plum, Prunus salicina cv. xe2x80x98Suplumtwentyfourxe2x80x99. The new variety was first hybridized by Carlos D. Fear and selected by Bruce D. Mowrey. The new variety was evaluated by Bruce D. Mowrey and David W. Cain near Wasco, Kern County, Calif. The variety was originated by hybridization. The new variety is characterized by its high consistent productivity, setting crops even in rainy, cool bloom conditions.
The seed parent is xe2x80x98Suplumtwelvexe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,965) and the pollen parent is Sun World breeding selection xe2x80x98275-136xe2x80x99 (unpatented). The parent varieties were first crossed in 1988, with the date of sowing of March 1989 and the date of first flowering being 1991. The new plum variety was first asexually propagated by Bruce D. Mowry near Wasco, Kern County, Calif. in May 1992, by budding onto Nemared rootstock.
The new variety xe2x80x98Suplumtwentyfourxe2x80x99 is similar to its seed parent the xe2x80x98Suplumtwelvexe2x80x99 variety in that it has approximately the same ripening date. It differs from its seed parent by having flesh that is more nearly solid, bright red color. The seed parent, in contrast, is more yellow in color in the region near the pit cavity until the fruit is at the soft ripe stage. xe2x80x98Suplumtwentyfourxe2x80x99 may be further distinguished from its seed parent by having larger size fruits, (averaging 7.0 cm in diameter compared to 6.3 cm for xe2x80x98Suplumtwelvexe2x80x99), a rounder, less oblate shape, and a smoother skin surface as compared to the more corrugated skin surface texture of the seed parent xe2x80x98Suplumtwelvexe2x80x99.
The new xe2x80x98Suplumtwentyfourxe2x80x99 variety is distinguished from its pollen parent xe2x80x98275-136xe2x80x99 (unpatented) by yielding larger fruits, averaging 7.0 cm. in diameter compared to the 6.0 cm fruits of xe2x80x98275-136xe2x80x99. Fruits of xe2x80x98Suplumtwentyfourxe2x80x99 are rounder as compared to the more oblate shape of xe2x80x98275-136xe2x80x99 fruits. The flesh of xe2x80x98Suplumtwentyfourxe2x80x99 is brighter and more nearly solid red, developing earlier than in xe2x80x98275-136xe2x80x99, which has a more yellow flesh in the pit region until the fruit is fully ripe. The new variety is more consistently productive than xe2x80x98275-136xe2x80x99, setting full crops in rainy, cool bloom conditions while xe2x80x98275-136xe2x80x99 sets poorly under such conditions. The new variety ripens approximately nine days after its pollen parent xe2x80x98275-136xe2x80x99.
The new plum variety cv. xe2x80x98Suplumtwentyfourxe2x80x99 most nearly resembles the xe2x80x98Suplumelevenxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,902) variety. It may be distinguished from the xe2x80x98Suplumelevenxe2x80x99 by having more intense red flesh coloration which develops earlier in the maturation process than xe2x80x98Suplumelevenxe2x80x99. xe2x80x98Suplumtwentyfourxe2x80x99 ripens approxiamately 20 days earlier than xe2x80x98Suplumelevenxe2x80x99, with fruit that is softer, with more melting flesh texture than in the xe2x80x98Suplumelevenxe2x80x99 variety. Moreover, the fruit of xe2x80x98Suplumtwentyfourxe2x80x99 is more nearly round and less oblate in shape than xe2x80x98Suplumelevenxe2x80x99.
The new xe2x80x98Suplumtwentyfourxe2x80x99 variety vaguely resembles the xe2x80x98Black Amberxe2x80x99 variety, but differs from xe2x80x98Black Amberxe2x80x99 by producing fruit with red-colored flesh in contrast to the yellow flesh of the xe2x80x98Black Amberxe2x80x99 variety. The new variety yields larger fruits that are more uniform in comparison to the xe2x80x98Black Amberxe2x80x99 variety. Additionally, the xe2x80x98Suplumtwentyfourxe2x80x99 variety ripens approximately five days earlier than the xe2x80x98Black Amberxe2x80x99 variety.
The new variety xe2x80x98Suplumtwentyfourxe2x80x99 ripens at the same time as the xe2x80x98Santa Rosaxe2x80x99 plum variety. It differs from the xe2x80x98Santa Rosaxe2x80x99 variety by possessing black skin and bright red flesh, in comparison to the dark red skin and yellow-red flesh of the xe2x80x98Santa Rosaxe2x80x99 variety.
The new xe2x80x98Suplumtwentyfourxe2x80x99 variety has been shown to maintain its distinguishing characteristics through successive asexual propagations by, for example, budding onto xe2x80x98Nemaredxe2x80x99 rootstock.